


The Power of the Falcon

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [14]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mild Smut, Novella, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Rick and Tinsel visit Planet Giant, as a vacation spot. Little would the engaged couple know their path would cross with a recruit from the Galactic Space Forces who's on a mission hunting down the elusive Don Genie. Three Deities will be prophesized to wreak havoc; as the new bounty hunter and the galaxy's savior, Rick Wheeler takes up the challenge. Will the wild world be saved?
Relationships: Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759





	1. Lap 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero, nor Pokémon; they mostly belong to Nintendo. Still I happen to be a fan of both. And I hope there'll be a future F-Zero game in the works.**

**Why should the fun end so soon? I've been keeping this project in my stash for about a few months now, and I'm glad to finally share it now that "Ending it All" is finally done.**

**The intro would be a few seconds into the main theme of GP Legend, then it'll shift to another melody from a certain song that'll be featured here. You'll see what I mean.**

**The reason why I brought up the latter was because this story has some familiar elements to a certain...event in the anime. This takes place after quite a few months from Black Shadow's/Deathborn's demise. I'm gonna let Rick do all the talking.**

**Lap 1**

_"My name is Rick Wheeler! The pilot of the Dragon Bird, the champion in the Elite Mobile Task Force, the savior of the universe, and the recent bounty hunter carrying Captain Falcon's legacy! Life has been going great over these past several months after I've destroyed the Dark Reactor. I've been quite busy since then as I had been involved in multiple assignments with the team as well as grinding for some loot. We've been adjusting to our new life nicely... Yep, that's right, I said 'we.'_

"Me and Tinsel have become very close, to the point where I'm not just an expert pilot/bounty hunter/Task Force officer, but also a fiancée. I've finally proposed to Tinsel Steelus, my true love. She'd helped me heal my past wounds and we are engaged! My regrets have dissolved at last, and we're planning to do something very special; we're actually going to take a restful break from all the hassles, and decided to take a journey to Giant.

"Little did we know, our paths would cross with someone we never unexpected. And the results were not what we had hoped for..."

Tinsel had moved into Rick's apartment; they've lived there together for the past several months and things were a bit tumultuous, both career-wise and personal. However, all that would change as Rick made a surprising week's reservation to visit the Planet Giant. Needless to say, it was pretty easy since it was known to have a primitive existence. Some of the citizens weren't too friendly when it came to advanced technology, yet others were fascinated with F-Zero races. Ironically, this was the only inhabitance that didn't have a single track.

She was looking through the digital brochure on her tablet when she suddenly got a call on her key. "Hey, Jody, what's up?"

"Tinsel, this is urgent. Where's Rick?"

"He should be back by now, he's just getting some last-minute supplies for our trip."

"Well, he'd better hurry. There is a young woman who's being captured by a street gang near the outskirts. She must be saved immediately as she's crucial to the Galactic Space Forces; her name is Lily Flyer, and she's a young, yet a prestigious recruit. You and Wheeler must save her before it's too late."

The pilot nodded in affirmation. "Alright, Jody. I'm on my way."

"Be careful." The call ended and she was hesitant on whether she wanted to carry on the assignment with or without her partner. Still the call of duty was insurmountable, so she went with her gut and headed out in her Silver Comet.

The Bunny Flash was in clear view on her GPS and so was its pilot as she saw her get mangled. She tried her best to fight them off, but her petite structure made her an easy target. She fell to the asphalt on all fours and the gang was sneering as they towered over her.

Tinsel discreetly parked near the assault. She was loading her ice jets as she saw her clothes get torn. She aimed and waited until the punks made their move.

"Hey, street rats!" They all looked up at the man who insulted them. He jumped off his machine. "If you're looking for trouble, then you have found it!" He made a fighting stance within the alley.

"Rick Wheeler!" one of the assailants cried.

"What the hell's he doing here?!" another yelled.

"Let's show this bastard a thing or two!" a third wielding a knife shouted.

They stormed toward him and he fought them off with minimal effort, it was like they were underestimating him, that was until the one with the switchblade. He knew this one was a doozy since he was unarmed. "This one is serious." He avoided his charges and attempted to kick it out of the criminal's grasp. However he too was agile, and he punctured his shirt. There was a hole, but no gash. The former detective was knocked down and he was pinned. The knife was raised over his head, but his legs were frozen. He was surprised that he couldn't move, and when he looked down, they were encased in ice!

"Great time-freezing, Tinsel." She gave her friend a thumbs-up. "Time for you to chill your heels at the cells!" He kicked the stunned tramp in the abdomen and he fell back, never allowing any support from his legs.

Tinsel came rushing to Rick. "Nice work, partner." he congratulated.

"Here comes the cavalry." she said as she heard sirens. In a moment's time the assailants were taken into custody. And Rick almost forgot about the female victim.

"Are you alright?" he gave a hand to her.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she replied. "I appreciate the arrival, Rick."

"No problem, miss. You're safe now. I heard from my boss that you work for the Galactic Space Forces?"

"Yes. My name is Lily Flyer; I've been a recruit for the squadron since I was very young. I still have a lot to learn."

"Of course. Oh, this is Tinsel Steelus; she's also a part of the Mobile Task Force."

"Hi." she greeted with a handshake. Lily's was surprisingly firm from such a small tyke. Facing Rick she said, "I believe we should be taking her to headquarters."

"Right with you. Ah, although you should probably take your machine; I...kind of got a little compulsive. We're actually on our way to Planet Giant."

"Planet Giant?" Lily was astonished. "I, too, was just about to go there."

"You can tell us along the way. I don't like this place." Tinsel murmured.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Jody Summer was fortunate that Tinsel and Rick arrived in time. "Excellent work, you two. The crooks have been apprehended and Lily is safe. We wouldn't have it any other way now that she's been busy looking for one of the most nefarious dealers in the galaxy, Don Genie."

"Who is he, Jody?" Rick queried. "I've never heard of him before." Neither did Tinsel.

"Sounds like someone who just came out of a rusty lamp of sorts."

Everyone looked up and saw Jack, as boastful as ever. "Lily, allow me to introduce you to Jack Levin. He's one of our top F-Zero racers in the Task Force."

"So I've heard." she acknowledged.

"Aye, it's about time I saw a pretty face. We don't get many around here." he teased.

"Pipe down, Jack!" Lucy followed him in. Jody introduced the newcomer to all her teammates: the engineer, Lucy Liberty; the android, EAD; the high-flying medico, Dr. Stewart; the canny canine, Leon; the slippery cephalopod, Octoman; the Furikake pair, Gomar and Shioh; and the wild animal hunter, Beastman, aka Chris Annex.

"Nice to meet all of you." Lily brightened.

"So, what were you saying, about Don Genie?" Tinsel asked.

Everyone listened attentively as she described him as an illegal trader across the universe. He had such a bad reputation, nearly as infamous as Black Shadow's, though he was never caught. Rumors in the Force said he has retreated to the planet, Giant; home to the most underdeveloped extraterrestrials.

"Oh yeah, Baba used to live there." Tinsel recalled her and Leon in the Big Blue race upon his demise.

There was a bounty of a million space credits for Don's captor, and according to an ancient myth, he's planning to awaken each of the colossi and wreak havoc on the planet, so he could rule it.

"That's true. I've been there a few times, they don't have too many feral beasts, though." Beastman chimed in. "The prophecy is that of the Deity Beings. One is of a solid, one's a liquid, one is a gas, and the last one is said to represent plasma. But it's rarely seen. If the powers of the titans of matter are unbalanced, it'll not only annihilate the people of Giant, but affect the entire universe."

"Well, I guess it's lucky for you since we happen to be heading your way, Lily." Rick said. "As a bounty hunter, I'm up for the challenge."

She was amazed that he was. "I thought the props would go to Captain Falcon. Y'know, Douglas Jay Falcon?"

His face fell. "I'm sorry, Lily. But Falcon is no longer with us; he sacrificed himself as he forced Deathborn into the Dark Reactor Core. So, I will be taking his place."

"Rick was able to collect 50 bounties so far." Jody praised.

"Has he..? Then, I suppose this should be a personal mission for you."

"It is, Lily." he declared.

"If you're willing to go to a world where the people are paranoid and don't really root for technology, then I guess it's your destiny."

"I'll be coming, too." Tinsel offered. "Like we said, we were planning on staying there for about a week."

With a smile, Jody responded. "Then it's settled. Wheeler and Tinsel will have a new assignment. To prevent Don Genie from awakening the colossi in Giant, and save the inhabitants from turmoil. While relaxing at the same time, of course."

"Think of it as an opportunity, guys." Stewart stated.

"What about me? I'm sure all the pretty ladies will worship me there. They got some of the best livestock in the entire galaxy!"

"Lay off, Jack. This isn't your assignment." EAD intruded.

"Ah, you spoil sports ruin everything."

"Although, it would be nice to give us a buzz when the going gets tough." Leon suggested.

"You know we will. Just 'cause I'm a bounty hunter doesn't mean I'll exclude you guys." Rick assured. "We're still a team, no matter what obstacle we face."

**A/N: Alright, the first Lap is done; that didn't take too long. So Lily Flyer from the Galactic Forces will be a sort of tour guide for Rick and Tinsel as they approach Giant. It seems their vacation spot has suddenly changed into a salvage mission as they're on a quest to apprehend the megalomaniacal man known as Don Genie from awakening the three colossi that's rumored to wreak havoc across the universe. Much like any loyal bounty hunter like Samus, Spike Spiegel, and his former mentor, Falcon, Rick decides to take up the dangerous assignment. Let's hope he'd succeed and make this the 51st bounty collected in his incredible career, while simultaneously taking in the sights of the primitive planet.**


	2. Lap 2

**Lap 2**

By the next morning, he and Tinsel made their last-minute preparations for the outer space odyssey. "How are we gonna get there? Would we use the Falcon Flyer?" she questioned.

"Lily was kind enough to let us use her cruiser from the Space Forces. This mission should be intriguing. I wonder what we'll find."

She sighed, "I hope we'll be able to fit in since a lot of people don't approve F-Zero racing, or how we live. I sometimes can't stand to be chastised."

"I suppose we should keep our advanced toys a secret, Tinsel. Lily advised us we should use caution. This would be great for us, to get away from it all. I'm certain they're not like savages or anything." He zipped up his suitcase, and it was off to the interplanetary shuttle. Rick and Tinsel tagged along for other reasons, but being they were skilled pilots in a planet that doesn't favor technology, Lily decided to bring them. Through a warp gate, they started their first leg.

While the pilot, Lily, described more of their assignment, Tinsel analyzed the info provided from her organization: She's 15 years of age and underwent some strict training during her childhood; she's very dutiful and naïve. She's used mostly for emergency situations and assists the Federation as effectively as possible. She also had a perfect attendance and was very punctual, as well as being a serious cadet. She could be as protective and strict as a drill sergeant if the need should arise.

She overheard the young soldier saying she was rehearsing a tune on her flute until she was abducted by a street gang. Four Deity Bodies slumbered within the heart of Giant; Holidus representing solid, Gastro which resembled the air, and Lixa for liquid as Chris said. There was also the great guardian, Plaseein, which represented plasma, though it's dormant location remained a mystery. Several hours later, they've arrived through the remarkably thin atmosphere.

The sky was very unusual as Rick and Tinsel gazed upon its minty color. Below them, there were miles and miles of dense vegetation; it was so unlike the overpopulated planets like Earth and Zou.

"I'm still not sure why Don Genie would want to take over a tranquil world like this." the bounty hunter said.

"I told you, Rick. Don wants to awaken the four Deities and conquer it. Someone like him should never care about its lifestyle or beauty. He just wants to plunder and rule whatever he sees fit. And it's possible that he might want to capture the Deities and sell them for a very hefty profit." Lily was pinpointing every detail, including where they should land.

Surprisingly, the couple never saw anyone or anything, but a grey landing pad next to a sparkling cerulean ocean. An enormous yacht docked beside them. It was just like any other balmy beach. Palm trees were swaying, the air was refreshing, and the humidity was low. When the two pilots stretched their legs, they breathed in the salty breeze.

"Are you sure we're not in Big Blue?" Tinsel asked.

"I'm positive, cadet. The continent where the Deities dwell is just up ahead. We have to land the cruiser here, otherwise the natives would get too paranoid. They cringe at new inventions, thinking they're like weapons."

"That's a shame." Rick said. "I'm surprised they never host a single race here. Not even a hovercraft race. They must be really living in the past, maybe even further than 150 years ago."

"Don't question them, Wheeler. They're very sensitive while being compared to the times. Besides, every world evolves differently. Come, we should unload our vehicles."

They did just that when the Bunny Flash, the Dragon Bird EX, the Silver Comet, and the Blue Falcon GT were lifted into the yacht. The gliders on each side made it easy to steer against the smooth waves. "We should be at the Materia Continent very shortly. So you two could just sit back and relax."

Tinsel was the first to leave the cabin, while Rick had the idea to change to his Captain Falcon attire; he figured it was the best way to blend into Giant's archaic society without being ridiculed. When he was done, he joined her after removing the heavy, crimson helmet.

"Hey, Rick." she greeted. He met her leaning over the bannister. "You look more heroic while wearing Falcon's uniform. Though, without the helmet, it's much better."

"Thanks, Tinsel. It's quite an honor to have the opportunity to wear it, and carry on his legacy."

She nodded. "I'm sure he must be really proud of us on what we're doing. I think he and Haruka should be watching over us right now."

He wrapped his right arm around her, bringing her closer to his side. She then hugged him. "I bet they are..." His mind drifted 150 years into the past, when he and Haruka were enjoying a similar cruise like this one. It was just like this, only with Tinsel by his side. He closed his eyes as he reflected... Until their bodies lurched as they bobbed over some rough waves.

Meanwhile, Lily overlooked the gloomy clouds outside. They were blocking out the sun and kept growing darker, from white, to grey, to a complete black. She pressed a button on the yacht's motherboard. "Hold on to your butts, lovebirds. The weather looks very stormy. I suggest you head into the lower decks now."

"We're on it, Lily." he obliged. He took Tinsel's hand, but the choppy waves were already licking the deck. They almost fell as the upper deck went obscure. He led her straight toward the cabin as he held on to the rails, while Tinsel stayed close to Rick for support; the three pilots were shocked how the weather had changed so rapidly.

"I don't get it." Tinsel said with tension. "It was clear when we got here, now it just got severe in under an hour?"

"What's going on, Lily? What's happening, is this normal?" Rick questioned.

"It's not always like this. The sky doesn't change this sporadically. The weather patterns are acting very erratic here." She looked over the radar "There's also expected to be some hurricanes, but they won't hit us. Something's not right, it takes a lot more time for the weather to develop than it does on Earth. At least the island's close, so fasten your seat belts. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

This was no joke. The nimbus clouds got more sinister, and the waves were just as bad. She killed the engines when they reached the port. They saw a number of people assist to tie and anchor the yacht. There were some humanoids, albeit with some distortions to their bodies. Their skin was almost a mix with mahogany and crimson.

"Those must be the inhabitants of Giant." he said.

"Indeed. They were expecting our arrival here. And they can be very friendly as long as they're not provoked. The machines should be safe here. We need to find someplace to camp for the night."

"Is it going to get any worse?" Tinsel asked.

"I don't know. But, we should find some shelter, and fast."

The trio ran across the dock, only to have them stopped by an unusual crowd walking up to them awkwardly. It almost looked as if they were treading like zombies, putting Rick and Tinsel in a state of uneasiness. Some were actually frail, others were just skinny and scrawny. "They aren't gonna eat our flesh, are they, Lily?"

"No, no. They're just here to look over you guys. We don't get many visitors around here."

Rick gulped, "What do you mean 'we'?"

The duo cringed as they tried to touch them, but the people halted when they heard a bellow. "People of Giant. We have found the Chosen One who would grant us peace to the planet. Only he would quench the endless war of the forces of Materia," He was tall, looked to be in his elder years, and wearing a mask that sort of looked like a painted golem.

Tinsel was bashful. "Well, actually, uh, we kinda stopped by for uh-"

"Nah, don't fret, kid. It's only for the tourists! May the Deities protect us." he bowed then walked away.

"That was sure creepy." The detective said.

"Tell me about it."

His face brightened, "But wait, I need to tell him something."

"I'll tell them." Lily grabbed his shoulder and whispered. She declared in her strict voice. "Attention all citizens of Giant. I came here to present to you two talented individuals, Captain Falcon and Tinsel Steelus. They're devoted F-Zero racers, and they had heard of the calling from the prophecy. Falcon here is a bounty hunter and the savior of the galaxy, and he'll do whatever he can to prevent the terrible calamity from happening."

Everyone was in shock as they mumbled to themselves. "They're F-Zero racers? We don't allow technology here. They ruin our way of living. The prophecy, that's why they're here." Although some of them heard about the champion's outstanding reputation. "Falcon's here. Is that why?" Eventually, they all quieted as they processed what Lily said, then they cheered.

"So it is true, then. The famous Falcon has arrived to stop the Deities from running amok, and to unite each of the sacred orbs to their resting place. After many eons of waiting, we have found the Chosen One!" The elder raised his decorative wooden rod over his head, and the three pilots were allowed access to the resort, with the exhilarated septuagenarian leading the pack.

During the first night at Giant, Lily and the others didn't care too much of the sights. There were numerous festivals, parades, and huts serving various goods. Still, they weren't too distracted as the elder and Lily led them to their private quarters. He shown them where they could stay for the night, and it wasn't long for them to settle down. After about fifteen minutes, Lily called for them. She was wearing a delicate, flowing white dress with pink roses across it. To them, it almost looked like a petite wedding gown, there was something they can look forward to in the distant future.

"What do you think? This may be good for your upcoming matrimony, Tinsel." she said.

"Yeah...but I'd much rather have it to be all silvery and lustrous." The pilot of the Comet rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just follow me, you two." She escorted them out and through a few curious crowds. Having Lily intermixed with Rick and Tinsel made them feel irritable, some even curious.

Seeing Rick and Tinsel's otherworldly outfits, the primitive people gave them some positive and negative reception as they walked past. They knew they were outsiders and the place was more exotic by the minute as Lily, Rick, and Tinsel sat next to the ancient priest. They were in a large orange tent, and a campfire was blazing in the center. They sat on cushions and were surrounded by some unusual décor. There were also some masks hanging on the walls; Rick figured they may look similar to the Deities everyone's been talking about. He definitely was a sucker when it came to traditionalism. He almost lost his concentration as Lily played the song that was said to raise the great guardian, Plassein. For some odd reason, Rick's chest warmed as he listened to it.

"That song..." Tinsel looked puzzled with the reaction.

When she was done, Lily described the legend being held.

"A legend?" That snapped him back to the present. He removed his helmet and he was actually feeling enthralled about this.

The young veteran said it's up to the Chosen One to unite the orbs and bring peace to the planet. At first, Rick and Tinsel weren't sure who it should be, but since he was the savior of the galaxy, as well as being a F-Zero pilot, he knew.

"Oh Chosen One, will you accept this challenge that has been brought forth to you?" Lily asked as she bent close to him. His heart heated up again.

"Lily, I'm just the right man for the job." Rick stated with determination.

"Once all four of the orbs of Materia are gathered, I celebrate by playing this song." she blew a joyous melody on her flute. "Then, it's over."

Sitting across from the group, the elder stood and motioned the savior next to him. He knelt down and the old man spread some war paint designs on his face. "Rick Wheeler, will you take on this perilous trial, and protect us from utter harm by the great Deities' wrath?"

He nodded. "I will."

His true love went to him and offered, "I hope I get to come, too. Rick and I, we do everything together, including racing. You can't bring him along if you don't have me."

"Then, it's settled. You three may come. Make sure Giant will be saved." The elder faced her, "And look after him, will you?"

"Of course."

"Don't worry, Elder. I'll protect them." Lily said proudly.

By the time the elder and Tinsel left, she reminded him in a stern manner, "Rick, we're not just here to stop a catastrophe. We still need to apprehend Don Genie."

"Yes, I know." Lily almost reminded Rick of Jody, albeit much younger. Although she was just a teenager, she still emitted a great deal of solemnity like a general in the army whenever duty calls. "I won't get too personally involved with my assignment."

"That's the way to go. Until the mission begins tomorrow, have fun while you can. Embrace yourself in their culture, don't mind the ridicule they'd give you."

"I won't."

"We'll see you tomorrow, then. Bright and early."

"Count on it." After she left, he couldn't help but feel some doubt. "Why does she keep saying 'we'?"

The pace quickened during the ceremony, honoring the newcomers and the eve of the legend. There were some dancing at the middle of a massive ring and a bonfire was all ablaze. They were surrounded by torches, and a wide assortment of drums. He and Tinsel were undoubtedly fascinated by it.

"This place is incredible. I'm surprised how they can live here without using machines, or any artificial material. It's all organic." she said.

"I can see that. I've never experienced anything like it." The uproars from the spectators along with the instruments were really distracting, that he could barely even think.

Tinsel touched his hand. "Follow me. I know a place where we won't be distracted by those party animals."

He grinned. "Lead on, Tinsel."

They left the feast and headed to their room, which happened to be a shoji, complete with a sliding door made of thin paper, and tatami flooring. The atmosphere was slightly quieter, more comforting, though drums were still beating in the distance. When they sat on a bed made of sheets with satin, they began to feel strange, yet pleasant.

His heart began to race, as did hers. Their bodies became numb and they gazed at each other. Their faces neared and then they kissed passionately. The heat was rising fast, and it was sublime as they embraced themselves, feeling their bodies mingle and their heartbeats as mighty as the percussion itself. Rick felt very similar to a rock, dense yet smooth. While her texture was similar to an absorbent sponge. That moment between them was so phenomenal that by the time they were fastening, she mumbled they're in the final lap, already taking first. Thank goodness they took extra precautions just in case.

All too soon, it ended. Just as the bashing died down. They just had enough energy to wrap each other in their loving arms. After a quick smooch, everything went blank.  
 **  
A/N: The four Deities were based on the legendary birds from the Pokémon series. Instead of Fire, Ice, and Lightning, there are three titans that represent solid, liquid, and gas respectively. The fourth is made of plasma and is the most mysterious out of the bunch. Plassein is Greek saying to mold; Holidus is a mix of solidus, which is Latin for solid, and holos which means whole in Greek; Lixa is Latin for water; and Gastro was something I came up with.**

**The song that may be suitable for this fic could be Regeneration from F-Zero X, albeit more subtle. I actually got this idea from one of my collaborators. It sounds nice, but I could go without the rock n' roll theme.**

**I know Tinsel and Rick had to tie the knot, but it wouldn't hurt too much as long as it's out of passion. They really let themselves go as they got intimate; I was nervous on describing it without going overboard.**

**The mission begins tomorrow, on the next Lap, see you then.**


	3. Lap 3

**Lap 3**

Clean, refreshed, and shaven, the new bounty hunter and huntress were ready for their mission; Rick didn't really like the facial paint he had anyway.

"Are you ready?" Tinsel asked as soon as he saw him.

"I'm all set." he replied.

"Let's go." she responded with as much determination as him.

"Our machines are still inside Lily's maritime vehicle; we'll have to walk from here."

For a second, Tinsel felt irritated, but what choice did they have. "Do you know where the shrine is?"

Rick nodded. "Lily just gave me the coordinates." His key showed a small screen of where they had to go to next. "It's a few miles from here. I suggest you pack something to eat. It'll be a long way."

After hearing that Rick was destined to fulfill the legend, the natives were a lot kinder to both him and Tinsel. They've shown them a pathway, but it was barely seen due to the debris from the storm. The elder told them that the unstable environment may be a sign of more worse things to come. The duo took it into account, and he wished them luck and he'd pray for their victory.

They were strolling through some thick canopy from the tropic jungle, To lighten the mood, they made a few brief picnics, and they had some conversation on various subjects; one of them was what would happen if they should move to Port Town where Captain Falcon lived. Rick said it might be a great idea, although they'd be further away from the Task Force base. He assured they'd only be a warp gate away if they should ever need them. Tinsel was very thrilled since she'd actually be at the same location as that nostalgic course she occasionally visits. By noon, he observed the shrine which was where the continent ended. Lily and her yacht were there waiting for them.

He was discussing the arrangements with Tinsel and Lily. He thought of everything since their slow lubber through the trail. There were a few slots located at the back chamber and he strategized to retrieve the orb of Gastro first.

"I think it might be best if I were to obtain the sphere from Gastro. If I do meet him, he probably won't be as tough as Lixa and Holidus are."

"Wait, what makes you think you'll meet the Deities?" Lily queried.

"The temples and the orbs may consist a test for the Chosen One. But they may consider me to be an intruder."

"Good point."

Tinsel volunteered, "Hold on. I'm coming with you, Rick. You may need someone to watch your back. Besides, I could use the Comet's jets to stun these monstrosities."

"Alright. You can go." Rick said, making Tinsel shout with glee. "Yes!"

Lily mentioned, "Ok, but someone must hold the fort. Don Genie may try something sinister here. The spheres must be reunited here to keep the planet in check, and stop the Deities from fighting each other if need be. I'm sure he'll do whatever he can to fulfill the prophecy and drive out Plassein. Giant's fate is in our hands."

To Tinsel, it was like deja vu helping Falcon about two years ago. She was so glad she can follow her true love who happened to be his replacement. Falcon was reluctant as she, Yugi, and Joey decided to cover for him, but Rick was more open-minded. She never had to think twice, nor have any regrets. Using the miniature yacht, they arrived at the island to the left. The current wasn't as torrential so it was an easy journey, unlike the walk through those humid jungles.

They were met by geysers of toxic gas colored with a neon green-yellow erupting from narrow ravines surrounding the temple. Tinsel was uncertain how they can enter it.

"There must be a safer way. We need to look around, c'mon."

After some strenuous minutes of searching, Rick saw a cracked wall beneath the crag. He called Tinsel to stay back, then he paced backward a few inches, rushed toward it, and kicked the wall down. He then suggested to take the trek underground. The entrance was cavernous and dark, so they used their flashlights from their keys. There were still some more poisonous pools beneath them, and the path was narrow. They had to go slow in order to avoid slipping. Still, the cave smelt like rotten eggs everywhere they went causing their noses to burn.

They eventually came across a map with an ancient etching on it. There was also a pit to their left; Rick figured this was where the orb was. With a grappling hook from the Comet, he went down until the rope snapped. He fell into a cloud of toxic gas as thick as pea soup. He immediately ran onto a ledge a few inches above it. He was catching his breath attempting to regain his strength, almost as if the atmosphere was literally sucking the life out of him. As he held his head, he touched Falcon's helmet, and unexpectedly activated a metallic, goldenrod gas mask via the earpiece.

This made an enormous difference while wearing it, as it was like a protective shield for Rick's helpless lungs. The labyrinth was a chore to navigate with dead ends, more of the green fumes, the works. But after some deep thinking and clear memorization, despite the fog getting in his way, he made it up a couple huge stone ledges which lead him to another chamber. He grabbed a sphere at the top of the tower from a small pedestal, which had the same shade of neon green as the gas emissions. Then he felt a warm sensation in his hands...

"Rick! Rick!" From above, Tinsel lowered the hook. He eventually ascended using the stronger hook from the Blue Falcon GT. It was able to support his weight, and he shown her the light green orb.

"Tinsel. I just got this." He said between breaths. "This has to be one of the sacred orbs from the Deities. From Gastro." She didn't feel anything when she held it, though.

The yacht headed back, despite the green residue Rick got on his outfit and face. He actually felt nauseous by the time he resurfaced into fresh air. There was an arctic cloth from the Comet to calm his body. They were surprised Gastro never showed up.

All of the sudden, Rick and Tinsel saw the Fat Shark speed away after they got back. They gave chase using the Comet and the Bird to the other island, only this one had a slippery land path ascending to the top. Because it was natural, there were no guardrails, nor any jump or dash plates, nor pit areas; they had to rely entirely on their wits and reactions. There were a few icicles jotting from the sides. They eventually made it to Lixa's Lair on that slippery course.

Rick looked around for just a few seconds. "This place must be designed for the Water Deity."

"No kidding."

They each fixed their eyes on the Fat Shark. It was rumored to be the heaviest machine and the second fastest next to the Black Bull. Tinsel had seen the stats before as she was analyzing the mission before the pilots entered Giant. It had a strong protection system, a quick boost, high top speed, but bad handling. The amethyst cockpit was said to represent a cut gem, and it's engine is made of gold. There were some gigantic multiple boosters and spikes from the exterior. And two large tubes at its sides reaching to the front for extra endurance. Being he has a vast fortune, he financed it to be a broken, unbeatable monster on the tracks.

However, that all changed when both Tinsel and Rick managed to cut him off. "Freeze! Don't move Don Genie! We've got you surrounded! Surrender now!" Tinsel shouted, pointing out her ice Glock.

"Hold on! The cockpit's empty." Rick observed.

"What?" She was astonished as she faced him. Upon close sight, he was correct.

"It was all a setup."

"Where's Don Genie, then?"

They saw the machine itself phase out.

"It was a hologram!" He figured to his partner that Don could be spying on them, and they'd best be careful.

The ancient door lowered and permitted the pair to enter. Just then Lily gave a buzz and told him to be patient, as she's downloading data to him on using an alternate outfit for Tinsel. Rick also had an upgrade when his shoes changed; they had silvery wings attached to them, as did she. "Sorry for the wait, Tinsel. There's hardly any reception here, so communication has been difficult. But, here you are, you're own outfit. Good luck, you two." She said they're capable of having them levitate for a few moments. Which was good considering they rushed in as soon as it started to rain in torrents making the inside very slippery. Water kept rushing through the temple, and also leak at a few spots. She donned on a similar look to Rick's attire, only it had a silvery cyber suit with broad shoulders and a helmet and visor that covered her face.

"Tinsel, follow my lead." Rick advised.

There were some small platforms in the first chamber, the abyss was several feet below, and at times there were some downpours which caused the roof to tilt and release some waterfalls. The duo made some slight detours as they hopped from platform to platform, making their way around them. Rick had better footing than her, but she was lighter as she made her way through the temple. Occasionally they had to use their grappling hooks to keep themselves from falling, rather than just grabbing onto each other.

By the time they got to the end, there was a strong, stony precipice and a huge gap, about 50 feet like the one in White Land. There was no way to summon their machines, so they had to proceed on foot. Tinsel used the ice gun and froze a narrow bridge, though they had to hurry before it collapsed under their weight. They went one at a time, with Tinsel heading first. The pathway did fall as Rick reached the end. She grabbed him and pulled him up. He was heavier, but she managed with sheer strength and luck.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Let's just call it even."

There was a tall staircase up ahead, and a blue light was shining down. There was an opening just behind the top step, and it was only a drizzle outside. They looked around, and there was still no sign of Lixa once Rick got the cerulean orb.

"Two down, one to go."

Rick nodded in affirmation. "But how are we supposed to get back?"

"Ahoy down there!" It was the adolescent from the Galactic Forces.

"Lily!" Rick was so glad to see her.

"Mind if I give you a lift?" she lowered a rope ladder from the top step, and they both climbed up. When they settled in, the spacecraft ascended out of Lixa's Lair.

Rick took out the spheres in complete awe. He just couldn't stop looking at them, safe in his hands.

"I can't believe you guys made it THIS far without meeting any of the Deities." she remarked. "Hold up! We got company!" The cruiser let off a siren as it detected an incoming threat.

Lixa woke up from her slumber. As they'd expected, she was made entirely out of cerulean translucent water. She was just as high as the temple itself, her face was nearly human, and she was wearing a pointed, metallic, power helmet with spikes protruding from it. She started to attack them, thinking they were intruders, but Tinsel's ice gun wouldn't hold forever. They hurriedly headed back to the epicenter, and Rick and Tinsel summoned their vehicles, then...

"Helm controls are inoperative!" They were stupefied as they saw a pinkish hue surround them. The ship shifted as they were pulled against their will. Lily, Tinsel and Rick were drawn in by a tractor beam, as was Lixa who was electrocuted in a humongous flytrap of sorts. The shock caused her body to break. Then it regenerated to a smaller stature, about six feet tall.

When the field finally dissipated, the trio ran out and realized they were trapped inside an encased room. Jade-colored walls surrounded them. "Where are we?" Tinsel asked in suspicion.

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't look natural, so it can't be a part of Giant." Lily said.

"This could be Don Genie's turf. He must've dragged us here."

Rick pulled up his sleeves and tried punching and kicking his way out, much to Lily and Tinsel's dismay. But the walls were too sturdy. He was later panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. "It's no use. The walls are too strong to penetrate. We're stuck here."

Then, sleeping gas was emitted and Rick managed to cover his nose and mouth. "Don't breathe." he said, but the women were already coughing. "Quick! Activate your alternate outfit! Huh?" It was too late. Tinsel succumbed to the fumes, and fell to the ground.

In his frustration, Rick heard a snicker from a raspy, cheerful voice. On the small screen, there was a brown-faced midget. He looked to be in his late sixties with his wrinkles, and three thick mohawks of grey and white hair stuck out. He had a diamond eyepatch in his right eye, a pink undershirt, and an indigo collar with shoulder pads made of huge topazes and emeralds. The rest of his body was covered in black and white stripes, his wide sneakers were entirely made from blood rubies, and he wielded a cane made of moon rock that was almost the same height.

"Welcome to my crib. How do you like my generous hospitality?"

"So, you're Don Genie! What do you want with us?!"

"On the contrary. I only desire you," he pointed to him. "The famous Rick Wheeler, the new Captain Falcon, the most prominent F-Zero pilot." He sneered, "And the savior of the universe."

"Ah, how do you know that?!"

"Everyone knows who you are, Rick. Your record as a champion and bounty hunter astounds me so. Not to mention you are the Chosen One destined to interfere with my methods."

"If it's me you want, what're you going to do with my friends?"

"I do not want to have any leaks on my operations, Rick. No witnesses, no crimes to pay. In other words...they will meet their death."

His fist clenched until his knuckles were completely white.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the remaining two Deities to capture, and soon the universe would be at my feet!"

"Ergh. You won't get away with this, Genie!"

He responded with a smirk, "Hm hm hm. You are so wrong, Rick. It's YOU who shouldn't get away." As he pressed a button, he managed to activate heavy gravity. The bounty hunter struggled as he tried to stand. "No need for extra exertion, Rick. Let your mind relax...and be at my mercy..." He looked up and saw something pulsating and swirling in slow motion. He squeezed his eyes shut since his body was too immobilized. He knew Don was trying to hypnotize him, yet...he began to feel calmer despite the enormous weight. He subconsciously gazed into it again, causing himself to lose focus and consciousness. The rich man kept repeating him to relax, that his eyes were growing heavy, and he was growing more drowsier.

"I'm...getting...sleepy..." Without any resistance, he dosed off.

**A/N: Unlike the second Pokémon movie, I wanted to emphasize on each of the temples. It didn't really show much except Ash and Pikachu retrieving the orbs, but I wanted to turn this F-Zero fic into an action-exploration story, kind of like in Metroid or Starfox Adventures.**

**The first challenge involving the orb of Gastro was an inspiration from the tricky section in Hazy Maze Cave from Super Mario 64. And the Gastro Crag was a shout-out to the final challenge in GUTS; I kinda miss it. The second trial revolving around Lixa's Lair was based on the slippery level from Mickey Mouse and the Castle of Illusion; btw, even to this day since my younger years, I still find the music in this particular level to be a little unsettling. But it's probably just me. Also, Tinsel's alternate outfit is almost a reference to Samus' look in the GB game, Metroid 2; hadn't played it, though. Crappy references for the win.**

**On the subject of music used here, the White Land theme from GP Legend plays as Rick and Tinsel chase Don on the icy path, Level 3-2 plays at Lixa's chamber, the Door of Time sounds when Rick obtains an orb, and The Skull's theme plays while Rick and his team ended up being trapped by Don. Of course, since Don is the main antagonist, his theme from GX is heard here, particularly when he captures Lixa. Also, I wasn't sure of her design, so I just went with her body made of water, kind of like Chaos from Sonic Adventure DX, and her head almost looked similar to that of the Statue of Liberty.**

**It is no doubt the Fat Shark is the most broken non-customizable machine in F-Zero GX/AX; unfortunately, I didn't have much experience on using him. The only time I saw Don Genie personally was in the Japanese version of the anime, sadly. And his design bounces off of that. Unlike the show, though, he's completely separate from Black Shadow. He may want to take control of the racing committee, but until then he's got his hands full with Giant's Deities.**


	4. Lap 4

**Lap 4**

The next thing Tinsel and Lily knew, they were taken to another chamber above the main hall where two of the Deities were kept. They were in a spherical loft above a circular room surrounded by tall see-through windows overlooking the archipelago in the late afternoon sky. A tile floor was below them, and there were some lights covered by ceramic ceiling lamps. Lily was the first to come around, and soon did Tinsel. The teenage veteran was sitting idly. "Lily, are you alright..?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up."

"And Rick?" she saw him lying just a few feet away. Tinsel attempted to wake him up, but Lily said she tried once and he wouldn't budge.

Distinctive voices were screeching in the hall; Gastro and Lixa were crying in agony as the electrocuted traps continually shocked them. The air titan was almost like a cloud, as one would expect. He had a dark grey, circular chest with heavy stratus clouds surrounding it. Two muscular arms and his head matched the same shade as his abdomen did. The strangest thing was, he kept changing from white, then faded to grey, then in a sporadic order. Whereas the clouds surrounding his body was also changing randomly from cirrus, to cumulus, then to stratus.

She then saw a tablet at the epicenter. Tinsel wondered what it all meant; it was in an ancient language in which only Lily could decipher. "It foretells the legend. It's the same message inscribed at the Materia shrine."

"We have to wake up Rick and escape here. I'll call the Comet so we can make our getaway and free the Deities before the solid one arrives."

"We can't! Because Don would notice us... Unless if we could make some kind of a diversion." Even the cruiser and the Dragon Bird were missing. Lily theorized that the third Deity would destroy the ship from the outside, freeing them. However, it's likely they'll war against each other. The remaining Deity was the titan of solid, the golem known as Holidus.

Suddenly, an enormous fist made of multi-colored stone smashed through the windows! Lily and Tinsel were in a state of panic, and she tried again to awaken Rick while she was shaking and begging him to do so. "Rick!? Rick! You have to wake up! The titans are running amok!" Then, in her desperation, her hand glowed a bright blue while her right palm warmed. Energy from her Reactor Might restored him into consciousness. His body felt heavy as he slowly opened his eyes. There was a brief chill as he saw Tinsel laying over him.

"Unh... Tinsel... Lily." He felt a sudden lurch as the room shook.

Holidus kept smashing the fortress like the Hulk, and it was enough to break open the traps that released Gastro and Lixa. Unfortunately, she solidified and sicced on to the stone titan, while the gas giant immediately changed into an ominous shade of a stormy cloud. He exhaled a strong gust of wind toward the clashing duo, and the battle was on!

The collision was enough to break open a massive hole within the pilots' prison. The stained glass shattered, and they were several feet above the main floor. "Don Genie's not here. Now's our chance while the Deities keep themselves busy. Let's go!" With little to no hesitation, Rick was the first to jump down. He hardly kept his balance by the time he landed. "Lily, Tinsel, you can do it! It's not so far. Jump down and I'll catch you!" he commanded looking up.

The women were hesitant but Lily decided to go first. She was hanging then she dropped into Rick's strong arms. "Tinsel! Come on!"

She was the most nervous, as the landing might crush her unfortunate bones. "Hurry, the Deities can't keep Don at bay forever!" Lily called. With her friends' encouragement, she eventually accepted, but the impact made her drop! He ran beneath her just before they both hit the ground. They temporarily looked into each other's eyes, as she was laying on top of Rick.

"Guys! This isn't a staring contest! We gotta get a damn move on!" Tinsel climbed off. "Right." the bounty hunter affirmed. Both racers summoned their machines.

"Dragon Bird!"

"And Silver Comet..."

"Come to us!" they spoke in unison.

The cars dropped from a hatch within the ceiling, and the cruiser was released as well when it fell out. They leapt into them and immediately drove around the fortress, looking for a way out while it was falling. Debris kept raining around them; they weren't as lucky as the cruiser which soared out of the broken shards from the windows. Lily looked over them in horror, seeing they were still trapped inside.

"Rick, we can't make it! We'll be cut into ribbons, just as you were 150 years ago!" Tinsel screeched. "The spaceship is gonna crumble onto us if we don't escape!"

His expression changed from doubt to determination, "Unless..." He faced her who was riding beside him. "Ready, Tinsel?"

She nodded as she automatically knew.

"Booster...Fire!" They both yanked their handles back, and spun so fast that it could literally burn someone's eyes! It was just enough strength and speed to exit unscathed. Unfortunately, this wasted one Reactor Might to each. He grinned, "How's that, Tinsel?! There's no way I can meet the same fate this time!"

Lily was awestruck. By the time the spectacle ended, "Lily? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes. Rick what is that?!"

"It's the Booster Fire. We've learned this from Falcon!" Tinsel declared happily.

"Captain Falcon..?"

"C'mon, follow us to the shrine!" he suggested. "We should be clear, don't look back!"

Giant has been torn asunder as the Deity Bodies clashed with each other. During the melee, Lily's cruiser was hit by Holidus' raised arm as he was defending himself from Lixa and Gastro.

"I lost all control over the cruiser. Rick, Tinsel! Don't worry about me. Be careful, get outta there!" She used auxiliary power to the thrusters, trying to level her descent as she kept the nose up as high as possible. She crashed just a few yards away from the main shrine, but she was alright.

Back at the fallen fortress, Don Genie was nearly pissed to his shiny, silver-braced teeth. "Grrr! You may have escaped. But I'll be waiting when Plassein returns. Then, you, and soon the entire universe will be mine!"

After the crash landing, there was a massive earthquake that shook the titans' battlefield. Holidus unleashed much of his wrath, that it was a chore for the two pilots.

"It's getting worse! The planet's being torn up!" Tinsel screamed.

"I know!" Rick supposed since all three Deities started their conflict, they're best chance was to take cover at the main shrine, and unite the two orbs he found from Gastro then Lixa. Being the heaviest machine, the Dragon Bird EX was lagging behind.

A fissure was growing wider and Tinsel was the first one to cross it; Rick, however, wasn't so lucky. He boosted but the ravine was too wide. As he reached the jump, he kept his nose up, but to no avail. He fell, then his body lurched as he was caught by a neon green light! He was lifted out of the abyss, and he looked around in awe. "I-I'm not falling..? What gives? ...Is it Plassein?"

The Comet headed toward the center of the small rocky archipelago.

Lily called for her, and she was so relieved they made it alive. They wondered where Rick was and then looked behind and saw the same limelight. "There's the Dragon Bird..."

"What is this..? Who's carrying Rick?" Tinsel wondered.

Following the beam, their eyes gazed upon another enormous spacecraft. From the nozzle, the Dragon was lifted toward them. "It's the Galaxy Runner! The Task Force must've followed us!" Lily beamed. It dropped the craft gently and the beam seized. Rick hopped out of his vehicle.

Tinsel ran to him with open arms, and they embraced for a short while. "Lily. You're all right."

"Yeah, but my space cruiser crashed into Holidus. I'm stranded, except..." she pointed behind him and out came their old friends. He was just as surprised to see his allies from the Task Force.

The trio caught up to them and someone spoke in an Aussie accent, "Looks like we got our first catch of the day!" He looked up and saw his best friend.

"Jack!" They did a manly embrace. "H-how did you find us so fast?"

Rodney explained they eventually followed the duo via a signal as they got caught by the madman.

"You thought we were gonna let you go alone? I mean c'mon. We knew you'd be in trouble once the Dragon Bird gave off an SOS signal."

"Lucy?" he became more dumbfounded. "Why are you all here? How did my Dragon Bird give off a SOS? Why...why did you follow it?"

"We had to, Rick." an authorative voice sounded.

"Jody."

"We knew you'd find yourself in a pickle eventually. That's why we're here."

"I can't believe it." Tinsel remarked. "How did you get here so quickly? Giant is many light years away from Earth."

"You know Jody," Dr. Stewart said as he stepped out. "Once she has an objective in mind, she would never surrender the thought."

"Doc." Tinsel chorused happily with Rick.

"My son managed to tag along, too. So did Clank and EAD."

"Guys..." the bounty hunter sulked. "I never wanted you involved in this. This was supposed to be our mission, and Lily's. I never wanted to endanger all of you."

"It was Jody's decision, Rick." Lily realized. "She was the one who brought the Task Force here."

"Don't get your brows in a furrow, Ricky. We've always got your back." he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack's right." the high-flying medico stated strongly. "We're more than just a simple team protecting the galaxy; much like the Furikakes, we stand together, as a family."

That made Rick grin, and caused his heart to warm. "Everyone...thank you."

"Now go and unite the orbs you collected." He faced Jody. "There's still time before the planet falls apart entirely. The universe is at stake, and you are its savior. We're all counting on you, Wheeler." the captain smiled.

His demeanor became serious after the reminder of his destiny. "Understood, Jody." He rushed up the two layers of stairs. It was an exhausting climb. And he carefully matched the green and the blue orb to their corresponding holes in front of their respective isles. "There's the Gastro Crag. And Lixa's Lair." He then gazed at the Home of Holidus in the middle.

"Wait a second." Tinsel said behind him, "There are only three towers, yet there are four slots? We need to get FOUR orbs now? How're we supposed to get the last one?!"

Rick pondered on this, "Hmm. I'm not sure." There was a quake as the fight raged on. "What I am sure of is we have to get the solid orb before it's too late!"

"What's going on out there?!" Clank emerged from the Galaxy Runner, and was scared stiff at the fight between the three Deities.

"This is horrible." Jack said.

"Hard to believe these titans represent the three forms of matter. If any of them should die, it could affect the entire universe!" Lucy reiterated.

"It sounds unorthodox, but she's right." Stewart confirmed. "If anyone should fall, we would all be affected somehow. The results could be so dire, it's unexplainable."

"We have to help Rick. He's the chosen one, after all." his son added.

"We must get to the center tower and unite the orb, I'm not sure about the last one." Jody said facing the group. "Until then, we need to distract the titans. Jack and Tinsel will assist Wheeler to do so, Dr. Stewart and Rodney will stand by for healing duties. Clank will stay put and EAD will help him analyze any data concerning the planet's condition, and any activity from Genie. They and Lucy will also be in charge for repairs, and Lily and I will take the offensive."

"Sounds good to me, Jody." Rick stated.

"Ok. Let's move!"

"Roger." Everyone chorused.

Since there was one Reactor Might left, he couldn't use the Dragon Bird EX. His only chance was the Blue Falcon GT, and he was complete as he put his helmet back on. The ground shook and he saw Holidus marching toward the group.

The Deities were onto them! "They're-they're closing on us!" Lucy yelled.

"Everyone, hold your fire! We cannot provoke them!" Jody warned.

But all three titans were building up their energy. Everyone was expecting the worst as they braced themselves for impact, which would also destroy the shrine surrounding them. They reared back until...

A meteor storm took down the assailants. Through the colorful clouds, they were awestruck to see a serpentine creature with condor wings descend. Its body was encased in black, and there were numerous neon lines running down. In various shades, there were some on his head to its spine, its wings also glowed, as did its tail, And it had a crocodilian snout which ended in a pointed falcon beak. It was as if it had traits from both a dragon and a bird, much like Rick's machine...

"The great guardian of Giant. The embodiment of plasma, Plassein." Lily affirmed.

"I...I can't believe it." Tinsel said in shock. The others remained silent, and still.

"Plassein..?" Rick's eyes never moved from him. Then, he bowed down as the being faced him and let out a cry similar to a whale song. It made a few notes from Lily's ceremony last night.

"That sound." The young cadet was amazed at this, as was Don in his wrecked castle of corruption. The scanner zoomed in at the creature.

"Finally. The time has come for Plassein to awaken. Now is my chance." He clutched his fist in triumph.

Meanwhile, the titans were focused on their only target. Rick and company saw the onslaught every passing second! It became more brutal, and the Plasma Deity couldn't take more punishment. He conjured another meteor shower, but for the most part, he was holding back his power. By the time when he was sharply descending, Rick ran to the war.

"No, Rick! It's too dangerous!" Jack held him back, and he struggled to break from his grip.

"Jack, I need to help him!"

Unfortunately, from one more boulder, he was taken down. "No! Plassein!" the cop cried as he saw him fall through the dry terrain. The titans continued to clash with each other afterward.

The rocker released him and Rick fell to his knees, breathing profusely.

"How are we supposed to save the universe, if we can't save Plassein..?" Tinsel whimpered.

Lucy held her head in upset. "It's hopeless..."

Lily took out her flute and looked at it. As seconds passed to a minute, she played the sacred song. Despite the noises from the warring triad, this was a sign of aspiration. To Jack, something tagged at his heartstrings, a similar song he once heard from his childhood. After she played a couple bars, Plassein burst out of the ground, with a bright hue. It was literally a ray of hope.

Everyone looked upon the revived Deity. "Unh, Plassein." Rick stood up and fixed his eyes on him.

He walked toward him and laid a wing at his side. "The song restored my strength, for now. And I have come once the energy from two of the Materia orbs have combined. But that alone can't overcome the three angry Deities. I am the last with a pure soul, as are you...Rick Wheeler."

He looked into his fascinating eyes, "Plassein... What...must I do?"

"Only the Chosen One can reunite all four orbs of matter. Those that govern the galaxy: solid, liquid, gas, and plasma. So far, you've only assembled half of them.

"Obtain the third sphere from the Home of Holidus, and return to the Materia shrine. I shall gift to you a part of my essence when the time comes. You must not wait, Rick. Hurry, and bring the final orb here. I'll keep the Deities busy as long as I can. Existence is depending on you. Go to it."

Plassein flew up and rocketed toward the fray once more. The squadron saw Rick summon the Blue Falcon GT. From that moment, he felt that the captain's spirit was inside him.

"Jack, Tinsel. Let's go, to the Home of Holidus." They nodded and climbed into their corresponding crafts as they followed him to the temple at the center of the war-torn terrain.  
 **  
A/N: Plasma is usually found in space, but can also be present within lightning, neon signs, and also the auroras from the Poles.**

**I just came up with this unusual concept for Plassein. He is based off of Lugia, no doubt. But it seems that the legendary bird has characteristics belonging to both a bird and a dragon; it has a serpentine body, a curved head, and a back and long tail with scales. Combined with large wings belonging to a bird of prey. For the longest time, the species of Lugia has remained unclear, unless it is considered that it really is a "dragon-bird," just like Rick's own F-Zero machine, and Ryu's name! Maybe the craft and his name were created based off of Lugia, who knows.**


	5. Final Lap!

**Final Lap!**

With Plassein's help distracting the other Deities, Tinsel, Jack, and Rick approached the last temple, the Home of Holidus. As they'd expected, it was a crag, though they had to go underground for the final sphere. Unlike Gastro's turf, this one actually led beneath the surface.

Jack volunteered to stand guard while the couple ventured in. It was good for them since they had extra means to protect themselves from harsh environments; his from Falcon, and hers from Lily's download. They parked their machines, and climbed out of the cockpits into a subterranean chamber that almost reminded them of Norfair.

Their outfits were resistant, and there was just enough lighting for their search. They've looked all over for the sphere and the heat was intense, but it was nowhere to be found. There weren't any pedestals, nor any hidden perches within the walls, as Tinsel wasn't able to predict. Just some crumbling rocks. Rick even checked the patches of disturbed burnt soil, still nothing.

Their flashlights shone down a steep hill, which was getting darker upon the descent. "Are you sure about this?" Tinsel questioned. Rick wasted no time as he slid down without a moment's pause. Thankfully the trek down wasn't so irritating because of their interplanetary outfits. The bounty hunter landed gently, as did his partner. The atmosphere became very thick and pools of magma were boiling just beneath a couple feet. There was a straightaway, and they instantly figured this was the heart of the stone fortress, and where the orb laid.

Tinsel stuck close to Rick, then a magma-crusted creature dropped from the ceiling! It was around twenty feet tall, its tail was just as long, its head was small and curved, and it had a large white abdomen. It was definitely not friendly as it sneered and roared with its glowing red eyes. It's large flippers kept flopping until it released a volley of flame. The duo dodged it, and they both aimed their Glocks toward the lizard-like monstrosity. She used her ice to stun it, while Rick shot lasers toward its head. The assault caused the creature to back away; however, he was very resilient.

They had to be careful since there was nowhere else to go but forward, since the path was so narrow. They tried their best to keep avoiding the fiery onslaughts and shooting whenever there was an opening; sometimes they had to stop, drop, and roll if they were being fried like wild turkeys. The duo couldn't hold their own for long as its attacks were growing stronger with the crater's smoldering atmosphere. Its body was nearly indestructible considered it was made from below Giant's crust.

Annoyed, the creature swiped Rick aside like a fly. Tinsel was alarmed and kept rapidly shooting the monster. It was barely enough since they were nearing the precipice ahead. In addition, it was using its arms as a means of defense. If only they could keep him busy longer...

Meanwhile, as Rick was stunned, he saw some steam emit from the ground. He couldn't smell it, yet his nose was twitching a little, and he felt some heat rising toward him. He hesitantly grabbed some of the disturbed rocks and hurled them toward the abomination. They shattered upon its thick skin, yet the gas caused it to cough. He realized it was also weak against toxic fumes. He kept up the strategy until the creature backed off into a lighter surface. From its weight, the ground collapsed beneath him. He lost his footing then dropped into the magma. It thrashed and shook to keep itself from sinking, yet the magma was eating its skin until bones were shown. It roared in protest, until it finally met its maker.

By the time it was defeated, a ball of fire shot up. That caused Tinsel to startle and lose her balance. Fortunately, Rick reached and grabbed her. They both calmed themselves and they momentarily saw something glowing behind them. The bright red light was made out to be the last sphere; and he figured it was the guard's main source of energy. Thankfully, it didn't burn his hands when he held it.

"Ah! Out of ammo!?" Tinsel protested. Her Glock was completely used up.

There was a shake and the roof rained down some debris. A few stalactites fell from the ceiling, and Rick grabbed Tinsel's hand. "The place is starting to collapse!"

Outside, Jack got his hands full. The Astro Robin was distracting Holidus as it ran over its rocky feet. He was giving Plassein some leverage until Rick and Tinsel got back from the trial inside. Unfortunately because it wasn't light and nimble, Jack was easily caught by his humongous hand! The machine was like a tiny model car compared to the golem's size. Luckily, he was saved by the constant battles from the other Deities, and the Robin landed on top of Plassein before it crashed to the hard ground. They helplessly watched as Lixa and Gastro ganged up on him.

Holidus took so much abuse from the other Deities; Lixa used its hydro body to weaken it, while Gastro made it inhale the toxic gas and fill up its stomach.

"Crikey! That titan is taking quite a beatin'!" the Aussie said in surprise.

"Let it go, Jack." Plassein assured next to him. "We must wait for Rick and Tinsel."

The mighty Holidus fell, crushing most of the temple on impact. Then it was one on one. From the thick smoke, there was a spark. The Comet and the Falcon emerged!

"Damn, does it feel good to be outta there!" she cried.

"Wheeler! Tinsel, you made it!"

"That was a close call, Jack."

The titans closed in on them, and she used her jets to stun them. The Robin was near her, and the Falcon was beside Plassein. "Holidus' orb?"

"Got it!" Rick showed it from his pocket.

At times, the crafts were caught in the crossfire, and Plassein took the defensive. He unleashed another meteor shower to stun them for a short while, until they were destroying each other again. When it was clear, the heroes emerged victorious as the shrine was a few miles from the archipelago.

"We're almost there!" Rick said triumphantly.

"We'll see, Ricky! Not if I could beat the legendary Captain Falcon!"

"If that's a challenge, Jack, then I accept it!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tinsel added to the commotion.

Unbeknownst to them during their friendly race, Don Genie released a fatal contraption! It was the same one that was injuring both Lixa and Gastro. Plassein was electrocuted by that humongous flytrap with the Blue Falcon! Jack and Tinsel only watched in horror, as did the Task Force just a mile away.

Rick couldn't use the Booster Fire since sparks were flying all around him. He was helpless inside his machine, until it unexpectedly raised its hood. Soon, his own body was caught in the current. He fell out and the bolts kept licking him. He could barely move as he and Plassein were suffering from the endless, agonizing pain! Then...he was warming up, until he recalled Falcon using his signature move when he forced Deathborn into the Dark Star Reactor. His eyes shot open and his fist clenched very tight. And instead of being a fiery bird of prey, it turned out to be a dragon made of electricity! That left a large hole inside, causing Genie to drop the controls in awe. "He's so strong..!"

He just had enough strength and let the rage loose as his body glowed a bright orange. He screamed as his vessel shot out a volley of energy toward Lixa and Gastro, as well as a portion of Don's fortress, using his last Reactor Might and shattering the contraption. His body was in so much brutal agony that it made himself shut down while simultaneously absorbing the lethal electricity.

"Rick!" Everyone cried for him as they saw him and Plassein plummet. He dropped to the cockpit of the Blue Falcon and remained very still. They were so far away, that they didn't notice Plassein's body dissolve into pyroflies after he fell to the ground.

The Silver Comet and the Astro Robin rushed to the scene. Tinsel received a shock when she touched him, though Jack was lucky since he was wearing the red gloves. He carried him to the Robin, and the weather suddenly got violent. The wind began to pick up and Tinsel looked over a rip in the ground. It was so deep, that she couldn't see, nor make out, Plassein's fallen body.

 _Where's the Plasma Deity?_ she thought in horror. _He can't be. Is he..?_

An enormous tornado was formed and the inhabitants just lost it. Jack and Tinsel just saw it themselves!

"Jack! We gotta get outta here!" she panicked.

"You don't have to tell ME twice!" He immediately burned up the engines and a grappling hook shot out of its trunk. It latched onto the Falcon's cuff on its elongated hood, and with some elbow grease, he was able to pull it. They both raced back to the main shrine.

The tractor beam was offline, but the Task Force was relieved they all made it. They were alarmed when they saw Rick.

"I've never seen him look this bad since the day we got him out of cold sleep." Stewart thought aloud. "Everyone get back!" the team obliged, and his son was ready.

"Rodney. The shock left him in cardiac arrest. His body shut down from the high voltage." He faced his only prodigal son. "You know what to do."

He was as white as a sheet. And even Robert received a shock as he made contact. "Rodney, get two pairs of rubber gloves and a chest compressor. Hurry now!" They immediately put on rubber gloves and he was the one who restarted his heart. Through the darkness, Rick somehow heard the screams of the inhabitants of the planet, as everything around them was being demolished by the numerous storms as well as the eruptions from beneath the broken earth. Some of it even fell into the abyss, making it light up with flames. Tectonic plates were also moving at a horrifying rate. The planet truly was falling apart, and they had nowhere else to go!

After several compressions, Rick's heart finally let some blood through, warming his chest. He was barely breathing and moving his head. Tinsel rushed to his side. "Rick..? Oh, Rick..." She was tearing up, her resolve was broken.

He was able to slowly move his hand to hers and held it weakly. It was as if her tears were an ounce of strength. "Tinsel... Finish it... You must do it..." he begged.

Her head shot up. "What..?"

"I...can't make it... Too weak... It's up to you now..."

"Rick, you shouldn't talk." Stewart advised.

"No... Listen. She must to do this... Take Holidus' and Plassein's spheres..." he coughed up some blood.

"Rick! You need to rest!" Rodney said in earnest.

She was frightened from the ferocity, but a certain someone was able to help her regain her senses.

"That's your final mission, Tinsel. You must accomplish this." she looked up at Jody. "Wheeler knows you're the only one who can. Restore balance to the planet, and reunite the four orbs of Materia. Hurry up, stay alive, and place them inside the shrine. That's an order! Any objections?"

Suddenly, she felt the sensation whenever Rick was holding the sacred spheres. They warmed within her hands. With that, she declared, "No, there are no objections. I will finish Rick's mission!"

She ran up as fast as she could, nearly losing her footing. Lucy and Lily were close behind and they were able to catch her. When she finally placed the spheres in their correct slots, they glowed and their essences became one with the others as they shot toward the sky, like the Aurora Borealis!

Lily was uncertain. "Hard to believe the duties of the Chosen One can pass on the mantle to someone else willingly without dying."

Tinsel stated that she has a special bond with Rick, as they both loved each other, and she had Haruka's engagement ring to prove it.

Lucy's face lightened. "The song! You got to play it, Lily."

"Of course. This is the only way to make things right. Still...I wish there was someone who'd perform it with me..."

"Ahem." Everyone looked up at Jack who was holding an electric guitar. It almost matched his outfit, albeit had a darker shade of blue despite the crazy bolt designs. "My time to shine. I used to be a part of a band, don't you know."

Lily smiled, "Thanks, Jack."

The Galaxy Forces cadet blew into the flute the same subtle notes she played during last night's ceremony. During the number, Regeneration, Jack eventually strummed his own instrument. It was the same warm-up song he learned when he was just a kid, and he never felt more exhilarated as he saw this as his very own stage!

In the darkness, it was the same thing Rick heard. Despite the paralysis, it was soothing to him as he was resting in a comfortable bed somewhere in the Galaxy Runner. Balance was restored, as the storms gradually dissipated. The ground momentarily stopped quaking and erupting, and the oceans were calmer. As Giant was healing all three terrestrial Deities were revived during the celebration. And their hearts warmed, never wanting to fight. But Plassein never rose up.

Everyone didn't notice Jody and EAD leave on their vehicles and apprehend Don.

Rick barely opened his eyes and saw a gorgeous sunset through a large window. His body was still powerless from the onslaught. When the song ended, he barely noticed Tinsel laying over him. "Did I do it..? Did...I make a difference?"

She nodded, "Yes, you did. We all did."

He said his body was so hard to move. She wondered how he was able to get the Plasma orb. He wasn't sure, but he felt it course through his veins when he busted out of the shocking trap. It was also emitting energy in his other pocket by the time he woke up. She volunteered to stay by his side, but due to the shocks his body left, Stewart said she should let him be.

Rick regained some of his strength late at night, but he was still very weak. From his blurry vision, he saw a pair of mechanical crutches leaning against a wall a foot away. He grabbed them, thinking he had no vitality in his legs. They lit up as he put them beneath him. He tested the switches and knobs, until eventually he knew how to maneuver them in the direction he needed to go. He snuck out onto the ramp while Clank noticed from the surveillance.

"Jody! Somebody left the hangar. It's Rick!" She, the docs, Jack, and Tinsel were startled.

He made it to the main shrine and looked out toward the magnificent open ocean between the three towering islands, mourning for the fallen Deity. He noticed a huge shadow of a bird fly over him, but he dismissed it as nothing. Then, it landed and as it stepped closer, Rick immediately took out his blaster and aimed it at Gastro, dropping his crutches. "You stay away from me! You clashing titans have caused enough pain and suffering! If you make a move I'll blast your brains out!"

"Stand down, Chosen One!" The deity of liquid emerged from the sea. The solid golem marched up behind the gas titan.

"We're not here to fight you, Rick. We're only here...to show our gratitude." the solid one said in a gruff voice.

The gas one lifted the crutches to him, allowing him to use them as he withdrew his gun. "Thanks, Gastro."

"We should be the ones thanking you."

They handed him a silvery wing, showing this was all that's left of Plassein's. "You saved this world from its own destruction. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

The bounty hunter turned it down. "No. Take it somewhere no one else can find it. Not even me."

"We wanted to give you something." Lixa said. It was an orb, but this was different as it was forged from a part of their essence. By the time Rick obtained it, it restored his strength as his body warmed up. "I...I feel stronger." When the energy dissipated, he dropped the crutches and faced the titans with a smile. "Thanks, everyone. I will keep this with me, always."

The solid one said, "We are all forever in your debt." They bowed, and Rick followed as he bent a knee. When they rose, he suggested to rest at their respective shrines. He watched them leave and then he said silently, "Thanks for you guys watching out for me. And for this." He gazed at the iridescent orb in his palm.

"Looks like you're better already." Stewart led the Task Force and Lily to him. Everyone was surprised he no longer needed the crutches and was standing tall. And the docs found something unusual in his molecular makeup. While he was sleeping, they examined his body and saw traces of the high voltage from some sparks. The high-flying medico never saw anything like it, and he gave him a pair of his red gloves which were enhanced with rubber. He also handed him some arches in his shoes as well, compliments from him and Rodney. Stewart described them as cushions for his electrical discharges; Rodney said the kinetic energy needed some place for them to be released.

"That way, it'll help avoid painful shocks on contact."

Tinsel suddenly ran to him, "Rick! Are you-"

With a smile, he said, "I'm alright. No need to worry. And you can touch me as much as you want. Doctor gave me those rubber arches and my gloves to help absorb the misfiring from my body. You won't be shocked as long as I wear them."

Stewart assured both Rick and Tinsel they still have five days left if they want to stay in Giant.

She went over and hugged him tightly as they were finally reunited in their arms.

The mission was accomplished as Giant was in balance. And Don Genie was finally taken in, albeit he had severe wounds he may not recover from. He'll be like a cripple for life, and perhaps impaired.

Despite the success of his 51st bounty, Rick and Tinsel continued to mourn over Plassein's sacrifice from time to time. The days went by fast, and when it was the end of the week, he summoned the Falcon Flyer to carry the couple home to Earth. The natives never minded the entry nor exit. From then on, they knew that technology could be beneficial for them, and the elder couldn't wait for the next opportunity for advancement, even if its for a F-Zero track, or if they decide if they should return. They were always welcome.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"We will return, to our planet." Rick answered.

"Our friends are waiting." Tinsel added.

"I see. You're lucky to have such friends, helping you save this planet from its own self-destruction. I will look forward to the day we shall meet again."

The bounty hunter and huntress bid the people of Giant farewell, as did the inhabitants and also the three Deities as the Falcon Flyer rose through the exosphere. Holidus was holding a little draconian chick safely in his palm.

**Victory Lap**

At the fortress in Port Town, Rick and Tinsel had some private time to pay their respects and he also wanted to show her something special.

What many people may not know about Rick was he's also a martial artist, rather than just a former detective. It was no wonder since he knew how to defend himself well.

It was when he put two and two together: After he was severely electrocuted by Don Genie's flytrap with Plassein, he felt the shock as well as the thermal energy from deep within his core. It was the same sensation he had when he burst out of the tank Black Shadow imprisoned him in. Then, as he had a flashback of the Falcon Punch, he unleashed all his energy at it. Only it was a dragon than a bird.

At first everyone was prone to a static shock while touching him, until he wore the gloves and arches. Even Rick himself was shocked, both emotionally and physically, as it left him paralyzed temporarily while he decided to train himself with those new enhancements. He then decided to practice with Goroh at Cryton about a week ago, on how to harness and channel out the electricity more properly without sustaining damage. The samurai was unsettled when he found out Rick had similar abilities to his bitter rival, Falcon, but he was willing and honored to teach him anyway. Through rigorous work and meditation he did just that, and by golly, Rick finally was able to show Tinsel what he could really do!

Aside from the Dragon Punch, which he recalled using to escape the fatal gizmo, he could also use a sweeping kick which had the same effect on the ground. In addition, he made an uppercut which he called the Dragon Knuckle. And when he jumped and released the pull-up pole above him, there was an explosion of electricity coming from his hands; he called that the Dragon Kiss. She recorded the footage which she saved to show their friends later. She even slowed and froze the data at times to show Rick's sparks have created the illusion of a serpent in each of his moves. Since then, those were Rick's ultimate weapons aside from the two Reactor Mights.

Needless to say, everybody was impressed, those that were both in and out of the Task Force. Rick believed it was a sign that he had rightfully chosen to follow Captain Falcon's legacy as a hero, bounty hunter, and F-Zero champion. There were no regrets from this moment forward, as he now realized that he was bestowed both with the legend and the power of the falcon!

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this short story as much as I did writing it. Seriously, there really needs to be more of a story for Rick as the new bounty hunter replacing Captain Falcon; though I don't see it as some bland title, just a way to honor him. And at the finale, the Mission Accomplished theme from Super Metroid plays, and so does the Grand Prix Results theme.**

**The fight between the magma-crusted creature and Tinsel and Rick was a reference to Norfair and Crocmire from Super Metroid. The cataclysm was an idea I had inspired by the disassembling of the Warring Triad from Final Fantasy VI.**

**The finale was Regeneration from F-Zero X, although this one's more subtle than the original version. I should like to thank one of my collaborators for the suggestion.**

**I had this idea of Rick's new ability, the electric dragon, from the Fantendo Wiki. Particularly, from ThatKidWithTheAfro, who described how my favorite F-Zero pilot would fight in the next Smash Brothers; I'd always wished the day would come. And this would be my theory on obtaining the Dragon Punch as well as his other shocking skills. Again, it's kind of like Metroid when Samus absorbs multiple life forms' DNA such as the hatchling, the X-Parasites, and the Phazon.**

**I was surprised when I found out that Rick was also a martial artist and he's Ryu's F-Zero counterpart. Again, why wasn't he suitable for Smash, and yet HE is?!**

**Anyway, this F-Zero project is finished. And much like the series itself, who knows what the distant future would bring. Long live this phenomenal series!**


End file.
